Abraham Erskine (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Dr. Joseph Reinstein | Aliases = Doctor Reinstein, Professor Reinstein, | Identity = Known to Authorities | Affiliation = Formerly 's , | Relatives = Anita Erskine (wife) Esme Erskine (daughter) Tyler Paxton (son-in-law, deceased) Jacob Erskine (grandson) Brian van Patrick (grandson) Michael van Patrick (great-grandson, deceased) Michael van Patrick, Patrick (clones of great-grandson) Michael, Van, K.I.A. (clones of great-grandson, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Project Rebirth Curios Shop Facility / Project Rebirth Training Center, Washington, D.C., United States of America; Frankfurt, Germany. | Gender = Male | Height = 5'6" | Weight = 160 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | Hair2 = (graying) | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = German, American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Scientist | Education = Advanced College Degree | Origin = Human; Creator of the Super-Soldier Serum | PlaceOfBirth = Germany | PlaceOfDeath = Washington, D.C. | Creators = Joe Simon; Jack Kirby | First = Captain America Comics Vol 1 1 | Death = Captain America Comics Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Early Life Dr. Abraham Erskine was a Jewish scientist born and raised in Germany. He worked for Nazi Germany during World War II. Projekt Nietzsche In February 1941, Nazi scientists; Dr. Erskine and Professor Eric Schmitt sought to unlock the secrets of Steele's abilities for Project Nietzsche. The also hoped to use Homo mermanus DNA but the mission to retrieve it failed. Their attempts were met with varying success. Dr. Erskine however defected to the United States of America with the help of Nick Fury, taking his work with him. Project Rebirth Dr. Erskine was developed the Super-Soldier Serum and Vita-Rays designed to create an army of enhanced human beings without physical defects or limitations for the American's war effort during World War II. Erskine's process transformed Clinton McIntyre into Protocide but accidentally killed McIntyre. It later successfully transformed scrawny Steve Rogers into the muscular Captain America. After getting his process to be successful with Rogers' trial run, a Nazi agent named Heinz Kruger infiltrated the top-secret military base and assassinated Erskine at Rogers' transformation presentation. Legacy To date, nobody has been able to duplicate the Super Soldier Serum intact as successfully as Erskine was with Rogers but some have recreated powerful human transformation techniques similar to Erskine's, including his successor Wilfred Nagel and William Burnside, who became the Captain America of the 1950s. Other experiments following Erskine's footsteps led to the creation of Luke Cage, the Sentry, and the Weapon Plus Program. During his research, Erskine developed a special diet and isometric exercise regime that he theorized would create a super-soldier. However, the program was rejected by the US government because it required a lifetime of adherence in order to produce the desired results. The research was passed though Erskine's family and was used by his grandson as the basis for both a successful organic food business and the physical development of his own son Michael van Patrick. Micheal's peak human physiology proved the accuracy of Erskine's theories. | Powers = | Abilities = Genius Intelligence: Dr. Abraham Erskine possesses the scientific mind to become a creator of the Super-Soldier Serum. During the Project Rebirth, Dr. Erskine first tested his experiment with Steve Rogers, and it worked successfully before his death. | Strength = Below Normal Strength | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Various chemical operations. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Erskine is often confused with his successor Dr. Wilfred Nagel who inherited the Project Rebirth program as they shared a close code name: **"Dr. Jose''ph'' Reinstein" was Erskine's codename. **"Dr. Jose''f'' Reinstein" was Dr. Wilfred Nagel's codename. | Trivia = | Links = * Abraham Erskine at the Marvel Appendix }} Category:Inventors Category:WWII Characters Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Jewish Characters